


The Song of the Elements

by Arthy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Discovering Powers, Gay OC, How Do I Tag, New young Avenger, Potential Male Oc/Male Oc let's see, Will contain sleepovers, help tagging is hard, singing OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthy/pseuds/Arthy
Summary: The Avengers have grown to more than a team, they are family but what happends when a mysterious boy appears and nobody know if he is a friend or not. (Don't judge I am bad at summarise)





	1. Intro

Hy, this is my first fanfic, ahm yeah I thought I should write a little intro cause I wanna mention a few points.

1\. This is my first Fanfic as I said, so if I could get some feedback that would be nice  
2\. I have no beta or something like that, of course I will proof read it but English is not my mother tongue so pls don’t judge  
3\. I am “new” to the Avenger fandom, so if there are mistakes regarding the characters pls tell me  
4\. Avenger fanfics are somewhat confusing when it comes to who lives and who doesn’t so I will write down how I handle my stuff

-Bucky lives at the Avenger’s tower with all the others (I am in love with him and he needs to be protected at all costs)  
-Wanda also lives there (She is probably with Black Widow my fav.)  
-There will be no Vision (I am sorry for those who like him and ship him with Wanda, but I don’t feel like I could write him and I’d rather give no Vision than a horrible written one)

That was it pretty much, if you think this chapter was useless well, maybe it was but hey I didn’t know how to start otherwise.  
So I hope you enjoy the first Chapter.  
´


	2. Chapter 1

**4 am at the Avengers tower**

It was quiet, almost everybody was asleep, except Tony, he was in his workshop, of course where else would he be. Working on upgrades for his teammates. When an message from S.H.I.E.L.D came in. It wasn’t listed as an emergency, but Tony still took the time to read it. It said something about weird activity in the sewers, but it didn’t specify what exactly was weird, unusual for S.H.I.E.L.D to have such a lack of specific information. He knew he should wake up the others but it didn’t seem like it was something big so he jumped into his suit to check it out himself.

After 10 minutes he was at the exact coordinates he got from S.H.I.E.L.D, he heard rambling, like someone used a stones were falling. He activated his thermo sensors as he approached an hole in the wall, they noticed something what looked like a human being. “Probably just a nasty robber” he thought. As he stepped into the hole he couldn’t believe his eyes, it was just a teenager, not much older than 16 or so. As soon as the boy noticed him, the boy held out his hand like himself when he was about to shoot a laser out of his arm. After a short delay stones began to move and the hole closed in front of Tony. He stood there for a few seconds completely baffled from what just happened, but his thermo sensors didn’t spot the boy anymore. He let Jarvis sent a quick report to S.H.I.E.L.D and went back to the tower.

**7 am at the Avengers tower**

Although Tony worked from when he got back until now he didn’t get much done, he thought of the boy, what was he? Was he a mutant? Was he an Alien? This missions was now much more important because he just knew there was a boy who moved stones by just holding his hand out. Of course he didn’t mention that in his S.H.I.E.L.D report, Fury had his secrets so was allowed to have his. It took a while but the Avengers where more than a team, they were friends living at a giant tower. So it was a common thing to have breakfast together. He looked at the clock and saw the time and went up to the common floor for breakfast. Nat and Clint were already there, chatting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand. They spoke their usual good mornings. After Tony got a coffee himself the rest of the team came to the common floor. After a few minutes of chatting Tony rose his voice and told them about his encounter in the sewers. “Oh my god, we have to get up and find him, do you have any idea what a potential danger this kid could be?” asked Nat completely shocked, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Bucky and Steve confirmed her statement with nodding their heads. Wanda was the only one to not respond, she just had a concerned look on her face. So they all got up to grab their gear and get ready for the sewers.


End file.
